Halflings
, | worker = | worker_output = | rebel = | pop_growth = basic per turn. | standard_units = | racial_units = | restrictions = Available: Available on Shore: Not Available: }} The Halfling race is one of the 14 different humanoid Races found in the world of Master of Magic. Halflings originate from the plane of Arcanus. Description Physical Features Halflings are a group of short humanoids, no more than a few feet in height. They have no need to wear shoes thanks to their rugged, furry feet. Society Army The Halfling military are not as physically strong as most other Arcanian races, but they do tend to have the Lucky ability that increases both their attack and their defense. Army List Below is a comparative list of all Halfling normal units. This list shows all units at their first , with no additional modifiers or magical effects. Force Composition Halflings do not possess a sufficient variety of units nor sufficient high-tier units to allow making very powerful armies. The Halfling army will often require some support from other units. Generally speaking, a large army will contain several infantry units, such as Halfling Spearmen, Halfling Swordsmen, and/or Slingers if available. These units may fare well if supported by Halfling Shamans. is of extreme importance as it applies bonuses to the units basic properties. Strategic use of high-level Halfling units can be very effective. Note that low-level Halfling Shamans are generally preferable to comparably low-level Halfling Bowmen, since they are stronger and carry better benefits to the army (i.e. post-battle healing). Halfling Settlers Halfling Settlers are the only way to create a new Halfling town. Halflings are very productive and have a surprisingly effective military, and there are plenty of cases where a player will want to expand into an unpopulated area, and must create Halfling Settlers to do so. Halfling Settlers, like all other Settlers, are quite vulnerable. Do not expose them to combat. Halfling Spearmen Halfling Spearmen are basically the same as most other Spearmen units, although they do have the Lucky ability which gives them a slightly better chance to hit the enemy. Their attack increases with , so eventually they may be more useful in combat. Halfling Swordsmen Halfling Swordsmen Halfling Bowmen Halfling Bowmen are very basic Ranged Attack units, which will accompany and support other Halfling units. Halfling Bowmen are generally not superior to any other Bowmen types, and are extremely ineffective at low . They do get better with time though. It is generally recommended to try and advance Halfling Bowmen towards the enemy before unleashing their Ranged Attacks. This allows them to minimize or negate any distance penalties, making their attack a little less worthless. Halfling Shamans Halfling Shamans are the more preferred Ranged Attack support units for Halfling armies. Not only do they have a stronger attack than Halfling Bowmen do, but also provide faster healing for the entire army stack. Halfling Shamans are cheap enough that you'd likely want to add one or more to any advancing army. They'll cut down healing times between battles, allowing the Halfling empire to expand more rapidly. Slingers Slingers Trireme The Trireme is a Ship which can transport up to 2 units across bodies of water, and can travel at a fairly good rate. Early in the game, Triremes can help empires expand rapidly across short continental gaps or large inland seas. This is very important for Halfling empires, particularly when looking for suitable races to conquer before the mid-game phase occurs. Triremes are not very effective in combat. If one is lost, and units it was transporting at the time will sink with it, so it is important to avoid combat. Try not to rely on these for long trans-oceanic journeys. Citizens All Halfling Towns contain Halfling citizens. These have the same output of most other citizens, at per Worker, but because of their nature they will produce and per Farmer which gives Halfling towns 50% more food per turn than most other towns. Halfling citizens look like this: : Halfling Farmer. : Halfling Worker. : Halfling Rebel. The Building Chart The chart below shows all Town Buildings that can be constructed in Halfling towns, as well as the buildings that cannot be constructed. It also shows the requirements to construct each building. Interracial Relations